Triangles are My Favorite Shape
by KarleyBoB
Summary: Claire has left her bad behind. she kept just enough to go sneaking around making out. she's being crushed on by 1,2, or maybe 3 guys. this is why tirangles are my favorite shape. espically one's that involve love. CxDxC.
1. Friends to the end

**OK!! New story with some major drama! No need to review this story is completely for my friend at school.**

"Claire, are you a mad dog?" Massie asked as she looked at Claire.

"No. why?" asked Claire pulling her nails away from her mouth.

"That's what I thought. If you're going to bite your nails say Toodles to the PC." Massie said as she returned her gaze to all the guys.

"Massie. Massie. MASSIE!" Claire said trying to get her attention from the soccer table.

"What, Kuh-laire?" Massie said trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Massie, IF you keep acting just like your neighbors female dog; You know the one who always tries to attack Bean because she's _smaller, _then I think I will say toodles. To TPC, or The NPC, or whatever you want to call it." said Claire glaring at Massie.

"Uh Claire are you a book?" said Massie as she glared at Claire.

"No."

"Then why do you think I'd fall for your cover." Said Massie.

"What?" asked Claire

"uhh." Massie sighed. "Your cover. Your cover up. You think you can fool me into thinking your strong by covering up your little depression. I don't think so."

Claire glared at Massie before looking around the table and saying, "Toodles."

She stood up and walked over to Layne's table and sat down.

"Hey Claire." Layne said as she dumped a packet of Crystal light on-the-go down her mouth.

"Hey Layne. I just quit the PC." Said Claire as she pulled out a chocolate chip chewy bar.

"OMG! I can not believe it. DEMPSEY!!! COME HERE!!!" said Layne.

Soon Dempsey was over and sitting next to Claire. They discussed everything that happened and Claire. Dempsey hugged Claire and said "Way to go!"

Claire looked down at her phone willing it to ring. And it did. And it was from Massie!

**From: Massie**

**U did not just do what I think you did. You are so D2M.**

**From: Claire**

**IDC. Go play with your clones.**

Claire looked over to table 18 and saw Massie gasp and turn and glare at her. Claire just finger waved and turned back to Dempsey and Layne. She listened to them talk and laughed when they made jokes. Mostly of the PC.

**With MASSIE POV**

'_oh if she thinks she'll get away with that! She is sooo wrong!_'

Massie whipped out her cell and started to text Cam.

**From: Massie**

**Dear cam, I thought u would want 2 no that Claire txt'd me saying that you r gay and got kicked off the Sccr team. **

"That should do it." Said Massie as she looked over to Cam and saw him pull out his cell phone. She watched as he read it and then glared over at Claire. HE stood up and walked over to her.

**CAM POV**

I walked over to Claire after receiving Massie's text.

"Claire!! Why are you talking about me? You know spreading rumors!" I said as soon as I got to their table and Claire looked up at me.

"Dude, just back off. She's under a lot right now." Dempsey said looking up at me.

"Why don't you stay out of this? You don't even know the kind of stuff she does." said Cam as he turned around to Dempsey.

"Why don't you make me." Said Dempsey standing up she he was 4 inches taller than Cam.

"I will." Said Cam before he shoved Dempsey unsuccessfully.

"That's what I get for working in Africa for the summer." Said Dempsey before nodding to Claire and Layne and walking off with them.

"What did he mean?" said Claire as she walked next to Layne. "What did I say about him?"

"I don't know." Said Layne.

"Why does every one make lies about me??" said Claire starting to breakdown.

"Claire, don't take it too personally." said Dempsey as he scanned the Café for a table.

"Too late." Said Layne as Dempsey turned around and noticed Claire just leaving the Cafeteria.

"Great." Said Dempsey.

**Claire's POV**

My vision blurred from the tears that were falling down my face. I found the nearest bathroom. I pushed open the door and ran inside. I went to the farthest stall and went inside locking the door.

The inside of the stall was small. There was a three inch in diameter pipe sticking out of the wall that went to the other side. The new, boys' bathroom. I sat with my back against the wall and tried to gain control of myself.

"Claire?" said a boy's voice.

I shot my head up and looked around. No one was here. I even peeked under the stall to see if anyone's feet were there. None.

"Claire? Are you ok?" said the voice again.

"Who is that?" I said getting majorly freaked out.

"It's Derrick. Look at the pipe." Said Derrick's voice.

I looked at the pipe and then I looked through it. I saw Derrick looking through it and he smiled.

"Are you ok?" he repeated again.

I sniffled and smiled.

"Just enough." I said.

"Good." He said before building up my one source of relief. "Claire? How about if we ever need each other we leave a note in the pipe for each other. Is that good?" he asked.

"It's perfect." I answered.


	2. Using the bathroom the wrong way!

**Ok. This no review thing isn't working out. I need at least 2 reviews for each chapter. 1 review will end up being a shorter chapter and no reviews will end up being an author's note.**

**CLAIRE POV**

That lunch period in the bathroom was the best I've ever had. Ever since then, I've always carried a packet of index cards and a light blue Sharpie with me. We've probably met about 10 times, but I have 28 notes. We're rarely ever in the bathroom at the same time.

"Claire! Are you even paying attention?" Mr. Myner asked.

Claire jolted her head up. She looked around the class. Massie and Alicia were snickering at her. Cam was just staring at her. She finally turned her head towards Dempsey and Derrick's table. She looked at them and smiled. She could tell they were trying not to laugh. Everyone was hyped up because it was the last period before lunch.

"Ms. Lyons! Answer the question!" Mr. Myner said.

"No, sir." Claire said trying not to laugh and turning red.

"No. That is wrong. Detention Ms. Lyons. Maybe next time you'll pay attention in class." Said Mr. Myner.

"What! I said no. How is that wrong? You asked me if I was paying attention & I said no & then you tell me wrong and then say I was right!" Claire suddenly burst.

"Well then do you know the answer?" he asked.

"What was the question?" Claire asked back.

"Who was the leader of the Mexican army in the Mexican Texan war?"

"Santa Anna." She answered.

"That's correct. And now you get detention for 2 days for disrespecting a teacher." Mr. Myner said before turning around to his desk to write her detention slip.

Derrick turned around and threw a paper airplane at her. It landed on her desk and she stared at it then at him.

"Open it." He mouthed.

She opened it and on the sheet it said:

Need a Friend?

Claire smiled and looked up. Derrick was eagerly awaiting her response. She smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Myner! I hardly call that disrespectful!" Derrick called.

"Excuse me Mr. Harrington!" Mr. Myner shouted.

"I don't think that deserves a detention." Said Derrick.

"Oh, and what do you think deserves a detention?" Mr. Myner asked.

"Maybe if someone yelled 'CAM WEARS A SKIRT AROUND HIS HOUSE' or 'MASSIE IS REALLY A GUY!!' " Derrick said before he sat down again.

"MR. HARRINGTON! DETENTION!" yelled Mr. Myner over the commotion in the room. "LET'S SEE 1 detention for disrespecting a teacher, one for insulting Mr. Fisher, and 1 for insulting Ms. Block." said Mr. Myner as he turned and wrote Derrick a detention slip too. "Mr. Harrington and Ms. Lyons to the office, you need to call your parents to let them know of your detentions! I look forward to seeing you after school."

"Mr. Myner, Derrick doesn't deserve any detentions." Claire said quickly

"Well, let's make that another for you, Ms. Lyons." Said Mr. Myner as he marked another detention on her slip.

Mr. Myner shoved them out the door and shut it behind them.

"So… Ready to call our parents?" Claire asked.

"You were actually going to call your parents?" Derrick asked.

"We have to." Said Claire.

"No Way! Cam's brother takes the soccer guys home after practice. I'll just get a ride with him." Derrick said.

"Yeah, but I used to go with Massie." Claire said.

"No Prob. You can come home with me. From there I can give you a ride back on my bike" he said.

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked.

Derrick smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down the hallway to their normal bathrooms. He left her standing outside of the boys' bathroom. He walked in for a few seconds and walked right back out. He smiled before quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the BOYS bathroom.

"DERRICK!" Claire yelled before she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"SHHH." He said before he led her to the farthest stall & pulled her inside.

"What are you doing?" Claire whispered as Derrick kneeled down and reached behind the toilet. Claire kneeled down to and waited until Derrick turned to her with his hand still behind the toilet.

"Close your eyes." He said and she did. Derrick quietly pulled his hand out from behind the toilet and silently put a blue box behind him. Hew then silently put his hand back behind the toilet.

"Ok. Open them." Derrick said.

Claire opened her eyes and looked at Derrick. She noticed his hand was still behind the toilet and he was looking at her.

"My hand is stuck." Derrick said as he tried to pull it out.

"OH MY GAWD!!" Claire freaked.

Derrick pulled his hand out and covered Claire's mouth. "SHHH."

"That was not funny." Claire said once he pulled his hand away. She started to breath heavily.

"Woah! Claire relax!" Derrick said.

Derrick moved closer and gave her a hug. Not one of those one armed guys hugs but a two armed hug that completely enveloped Claire.

As Derrick hugged Claire he slipped a small blue box into her open purse

When they pulled apart Claire looked at Derrick and Derrick looked at her.

"You all better?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Claire said as she took a deep breath.

"Good." said Derrick before he leaned in and kissed Claire on the lips. And the funny thing was she didn't pull away, or go stiff, she just relaxed and even kissed back. And that is basically how the lunch period went.

**AT THE END OF THE LUNCH PERIOD**

"OMG! How am I supposed to get out of here without being seen!" Claire freaked as Derrick led her back to the door of the bathroom.

"We can wait a little longer, so everyone is in class." Derrick suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work because we don't have enough detentions already!" Claire said frustrated.

"HUH." Derrick sighed thinking. "Here." He said slipping of his jacket and putting his cap on her head.

"What? OH, thank you so much!" Claire said before getting on her tip-toes and quickly kissing Derrick.

She quickly pulled the jacket on and zipped it up. She tucked her blonde hair under his cap and pulled it low over her eyes.

Derrick looked at her then bent down so her could see her face.

"You look awesome!" he said before she zipped up the jacket and they walked out the door.

Claire waited until they had gotten to Derricks locker before taking off his hat and jacket.

"Thank you sooo much!" said Claire as Derrick pulled on his jacket and she tried to place his hat back on his head.

Derrick chuckled and grabbed the hat from her hand and put it on himself.

"It was no problem. I was glad to do it." said Derrick

Claire smiled and giggled. That made Derrick chuckle before quickly bending down and kissing her.

"Hey, we get new seating arrangements in art." Derrick said.

Claire looked confused before saying, "We don't take art."

"Oh sorry, didn't tell you, the soccer team calls Home Ec. Art."

"Right, got it." Said Claire before continuing, "Why's that so important?"

Derrick chuckled before saying, "Just don't plan on sitting in the front. Or with anyone else."

Recognition finally appeared on Claire's face.

"There ya go." Said Derrick.

**ALICIA POV**

I was walking down the hall to get to my locker when I saw Derrick and some guy with a jacket and a hat on talking in front of his locker. WAIT! That wasn't a guy! I watched as the "guy" pulled off the cap and let 'his' long blonde hair fall down 'his' back. 'He' also unzipped the jacket and handed it to Derrick. OMG! Was that KUH-LAIRE?? I watched as Derrick pulled his jacket on and Claire tried to put his hat back on his head. He chuckled and grabbed it from her putting it on himself.

'_I should totally get closer._' I thought as I walked towards them.

"…no problem. I was glad to do it." Said Derrick.

Claire smiled and giggled. Derrick chuckled and then…then… OMG!! He kissed her!!! He kissed her!!! He kissed her!!!

I guess I was too busy freaking out to hear the next part but the next thing I heard was.

"Hey, we get new seating arrangements in art." Derrick said.

Claire looked confused before saying, "We don't take art."

"Oh sorry, didn't tell you, the soccer team calls Home Ec. Art."

"Right, got it." Said Claire before continuing, "Why's that so important?"

Derrick chuckled before saying, "Just don't plan on sitting in the front. Or with anyone else."

'_Massie is going to freak and I'm going to be the best beta ever!!_' Alicia thought as she scurried away.

**Ok. There's chapter 2. now remember 2 review for a chapter like this.**


	3. Fears of the Heart

**Okeydoughkey. This story is about to get complicated. But not so complicated where you're 'like what????' just like 'YOU BETTER UPDATE OR I WILL EAST ALL YOUR COOKIES AND KILL YOU!!!' cause all the people are like 'ill give u a cookie if u review' at the end of their chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I hurts when you trip UP the stairs. Same thing DOWN.**

"I swear on Ralph Lauren that is exactly what I saw. _They _kissed." Said Alicia to Massie as Massie re-glossed for the fourth time that period.

"You do know we have to squash her before she squashes us." Said Kristen as she re-did her hair into a high ponytail.

"Just let me think." Said Massie as she rubbed the sides of her head with three fingers.

The girls stood quietly as Massie thought, really gaining control, about the situation.

"I am _not _going to become a LBR." Said Dylan when she couldn't stand the silence.

"That is why, I have a plan." Said Massie before smirking and walking out of the room, the girls following on her tail.

**Derrick POV**

Why? Why, why, why? It was only one class. He had even asked nicely. But, NOO they couldn't get him in her class. It was simply impossible. He stared up at the clock. 20 minutes until class was over. 20 minutes until he could be with Claire again. He could stand one period. The only problem was, Cam AND Massie were in her other class.

"Derrick could you solve the problem on the board please?" Mrs. Samuel's asked as she pointed to the problem.

"Yes. It's…32x 67y." said Derrick as he studied the problem.

**15 minutes. Tick, Tick, Tick.**

**Claire's POV**

15 minutes. Mind gnawing. Especially having to sit nest to Massie and Cam!

Seating Arrangement

Massie Claire Cam Kemp Alicia Josh

Layne Meena Chris Kori Olivia Strawberry

As I said Mind Gnawing. Seats away from civilization. Anyway at least Massie isn't trying to kill her.

**13 minutes. Tick, Tick, Tick.**

Claire looked around the room. Layne was sneaking crystal light like it was coke. Claire thought Meena and Kori were dead and Chris was writing on Meena's arm.

"Are they dead?" Claire accidentally whispered.

Cam looked at her and smiled.

"I think they're just sleeping." He said making her jump.

Cam started laughing and Claire punched his arm.

"S' not going to work. I play sports." Said Cam flexing his muscles for Claire jokingly.

"aghh!" Claire gasped. "you are so full of yourself Cam Fisher."

"Ms. Lyons, Mr. Fisher, I 'd be glad to see you in detention today." Said Mr. Polart before turning back to the board and continuing to write down all the prepositions they had to memorize in order for a test in three days.

Claire raised her hand and Cam gaped at her.

Mr. Polart turned around and showed an amused face.

"yes, Ms. Lyons." He asked.

"I can't come." Said Claire

By now the whole class was gaping at her thinking she was crazy, and brave at the same time.

"And why not?"

"I have another detention." Said Claire.

This got the class talking.

"NO way! Claire doesn't get detentions." Said Kemp

"Yeah! Its mentally impossible for her." Josh continued.

"Nothing's impossible for Claire when it comes to school." Said Chris.

"Except that!" Kori yelled.

"QUIET!" yelled Mr. Polart. "Now I'm sure that Mr. Fisher would like to visit your detention room with everyone else that is in trouble." He said before mumbling," 'cause I don't want to stay after hours."

"Great!" said Claire as she thudded her head down on the table.

**2 minutes. Tick, Tick, Tick.**

**Release**

**Fast Forward x 3 to the fourth power**

Political Economics

Derrick Waited impatiently at the front of the Door. He had already set his books across two desks in the back of the room.

**"**Dude! Guess what?" said Cam as he walked up to Derrick.

"What?" Derrick said absently mindedly.

"I'm going to ask Claire to get back together!" said Cam.

"What?" said Derrick, his attention caught.

"Yeah. We Got detention together. She was like all over me." Said Cam as he walked into the class.

**Claire POV**

I was sooo late. I had to stop to get my books and my locker jammed. It took me like five minutes to find the janitor, 5 minutes to open my locker and then…

Derrick had to be soo perfect.

I opened my purse to get a chewy bar and…There was a Tiffany's Box in my purse. I opened it and probably stared at Chain necklace for like 6 minutes. I quickly grabbed it and put it in my purse. When I had finally got my books, I knew I had lost my spot next to Derrick but, maybe I could talk my way to that spot. I quickly shut my locker and ran/jogged to class.

**Derrick POV**

I walked to the back of the class and put my feet up on the table. I hated Political economics.

She walked into the room and looked towards the back. She smiled, shook her head and chuckled.

"This won't work. Everyone up. I have a seating chart made." She said as the people picked up their books and moved towards the wall. Mrs. Sarlect pulled up the chart on her new promethium board. (It's like this HUGE flat screen TV with little pen's that you use for the Nintendo DS's and you can get onto the internet and Word documents and do everything and more on the board.)

Seating Arrangement

Back

Massie Derrick EMPTY Cam Alicia Kristen

Olivia Kemp Josh Chris Kori Dempsey

Claire EMPTY Griffen Heather Meena

"Ok. Find your spot and sit down." The teacher finished as she sat down at her desk.

"Does it really matter? Don't you randomly choose partners anyway?" Asked Josh as he glanced over at Alicia.

"I guess not but for now, Sit." She said just as Claire came rushing in.

"Ms. Lyons. Thank you for joining us." Said Mrs. Sarlect.

"Sorry, My locker jammed." Said Claire as she scanned the seating chart on the board. Her face fell as she saw she was in the front row and EVERYONE was in the back. She quietly took her place as someone called, "Going for five D's in one day Lyons?"

"OK. How many of you know about how the world survives, or maybe species, or dare I say, relationships?" said Mrs. Sarlect.

Massie, Derrick, Cam, Claire, Josh, and Kristen raised their hands. (a/n JOSH AND KRISTEN ARE NOT DATING! Kristen knows everything about school, remember?)

"Ok. Well here's you chance to learn more, or just learn. You will be partnered for the semester to research and study one of these topics in this jar. Girls will pick from this jar for they're partners and then you will get to work." Said Mrs. Sarlect as she pointed out the appropriate jars. "Claire, Heather, and Alicia, please come and choose a tag from the jar."

All three girls got up and walked to the jar. Alicia plunged her hand in and pulled out a small slip. She opened it up and read the name.

"Kemp Hurley?" Alicia whined as she walked back to her desk.

Next Heather dived her hand in and came back with a slip. She quickly opened it up and read.

"Griffen Hastings?" she said as she crumpled up the slip and threw it on the ground.

Claire looked at the bowl and then at the class. The pairs were already getting paper and pens out waiting for the subject. As she scanned the room Derrick raised his hand.

"Yes, Derrick." Said Mrs. Sarlect

"There's an odd number." Said Derrick.

"No there's not." Said Mrs. Sarlect with a small grin.

Claire breathed in and slowly reached n and out quickly grabbing a piece at random. IT was fairly long and Claire new immediately why there wasn't an odd number. She turned her head to Mrs. Sarlect.

"Really?" said Claire, not excited but afraid.

"Really."

Claire walked to her desk and sat down. She peeked back at Derrick and saw him on the edge of his seat. His face begged, 'Who'd you get?'

She smiled at him a true smile, like it was a good thing and turned around.

"Now, would the boy partners come up and choose a topic from the jar. That means, Griffen, Kemp, and…" said Mrs. Sarlect looking at Claire to finish the sentence, even though she knew exactly who the people were.

Claire looked at her and said clearly, "Derrick Harrington…" she heard a chair scrape from the back. "…and Cam Fisher." She heard…nothing. She turned around and saw Derrick and Cam staring at each other.

"Why don't we have Derrick pick the topic." Said Mrs. Sarlect as Claire gave her a, 'you're not really going to make me do this are you?' look.

Derrick walked up the isle and waited behind Kemp, and Griffen.

They each walked up and grabbed a slip of paper and walked back.

"How animals remain protected in their environments." Kemp read to Alicia.

"Why it is important for species to cross-breed for the survival of the animal world." Griffen read to Heather.

Derrick walked back over to Claire and looked back at Cam. HE was getting his books and Derricks and bringing them to the front. Massie was staring at Claire drumming her fingers on the table.

"How families remain strong and why every perspective from every person counts."

"Ok. Massie, Kristen, and Olivia."

"Chris Plovert?" Kristen said.

"Dempsey!" said Olivia, not even bothering to finish his name.

"Josh Hotz." Said Massie as Josh looked up from his desk.

"OK. Pick your topics and get to work." Said Mrs. Sarlect as she walked to her desk and sat down.

"OK ready to get to work." Said Claire as she pulled out a few sheets of loose-leaf.

"Yeah." Said Derrick as he reached for her purse. He sipped it open and pulled out a pen, but not before noticing a Tiffany's necklace laying at the bottom of her purse.

He sipped it back up and placed it back on top of her books. Claire was looking at him with an, 'I-know-it-was-you' look. He just smiled and pulled some loose leaf from his binder.

"Any ideas?" asked Cam as he stared at his blank piece of loose-leaf.

Claire giggled and looked at both of them. "I think we need to do some research before we can write anything down."

"How are you guys doing?" asked Mrs. Sarlect as she walked over to them.

"I think we need some research first." Said Claire.

"Yeah. That would be good. You could also look for traits among your families that strengthen and weaken the bonds between your relatives." Said Mrs. Sarlect before walking off to a different group.

"So now what do we do?" asked Derrick.

"I dunno. We could raid…" said Derrick before Cam got the idea and finished his sentence.

"Each others binder." He finished as Cam grabbed Derrick's and Derrick grabbed Claire's.

"No fair! I didn't know what we were doing." Said Claire as she pulled Cam's binder towards her.

"Which binder would you have chosen?" asked Cam.

"Mine. It so needs to be cleaned." Said Claire as she opened the cover of Cam's binder.

They all opened the cover and started to comment on the contents of each others binder.

"I want to trade." Said Cam as soon as he had flipped three pages.

"K." Said Claire.

"Fine." Said Derrick.

Cam Gave Claire Derrick's, Derrick gave Cam Claire's, and Claire gave Derrick's Cam's.

"NO fair! Derrick's binder is filled with ONLY math equations. FROM MATH!" she pouted s she flipped past the math section to the tests & quizzes part. "Woah! Derrick's good at math!" she said surprised.

"HEY!" Derrick defended his binder as Claire flipped through all 100 math tests.

"Check this out. Cam's an Ar-tiest." Said Derrick as he turned the binder around to show a pencil sketch of a Stallion rearing up in a show penal.

"Woah! That's good cam!" Claire said as she studied the picture.

"Well, check this out. Claire has an irrational fear of Heights." Said Cam as he showed an entry from Language Arts when the teacher asked them to tell their fears. "And, Skating, and spiders, and a small fear of Pop-outs." Cam finished as he read the paragraph.

"Why skating?" Derrick asked.

"You never know if you'll fall. You might not be caught." Said Claire.

"Hey here's what Cam's afraid of." Said Derrick as he go to the same section. "Cam is afraid of, earthquakes, floods, and being alone." Said Derrick as he read the paragraph.

"Why?" asked Claire.

"With Earthquakes, it's basically like your world is shuddering to a stop and you can't do anything to fix it. Floods because you can drown and not be able to breath, and being alone because…you never know when someone's going to pop out and kill you. And you won't be able to be saved." Cam said as he started to joke around.

"What are you afraid of?" Cam asked Derrick.

"Failing a math test, because then I have to kiss Jenny Olangel, and needles, because they can be not sterile, and because, I mean, they're poking metal into you! Who wants that?" said Derrick as the bell rang and it was time to go.

"Home ec. Here I come." Mumbled Claire and Derrick as they grabbed they're books and headed out the door.

**Think about their fears. They're really important. They'll be coming in, n later chapters. Also I need names of guys who are in Bratfest at tiffany's.**

**Thank you. 2 reviews.**


	4. Art Class is NOT a Place for Secrets

**Alright, chapter four is located maybe 2 inches down from where you are reading right now. WAIT! Don't rush ahead and read the chapter until you read this. **

**Cam and Derrick both like Claire, and Claire likes somebody. But right now Cam doesn't know Derrick likes Claire. **

**BUH, BUH, BUUUUUHH. (whisper) the story.**

"Ok. The seating arrangement is on the board." Said Mr. Manda as he put his piece of chalk down.

Everyone craned their necks to see over the people in the front.

Seating Arrangement

Front

Layne Chris Meena Heather

Kori Josh Olivia Alicia

Cam Claire Derrick Massie

Dempsey Strawberry Allie-Rose

Derrick craned his neck above the others and looked at the chart. He turned around to Claire and Cam.

"We're in the back." He said as he walked around them and led them to the back.

They sat down and waited for the teacher to continue.

"OK. Today we're getting right down to business." Mr. Manda started.

"We will be making sugar cookies." He finished.

He walked to a storage cupboard and looked around the room.

"Ms. Block, Ms. Rivera, will you please help me pass out the ingredients." Mr. Manda said as he opened the cupboard filled with sugar, flour, and salt. He then opened the refrigerator filled with milk, eggs, butter, and bottled water. He handed each girl a recipe and they started to pull out the ingredients.

"Now. I know you are all dying to find out who your partners are so. I am going to randomly choose them." Mr. Manda said as he put slips of paper into a Mets baseball cap.

"First is, Layne Abbely. You are paired with… Allie-Rose Singer." Said Mr. Manda as Layne and Allie looked over at each other.

"Next, Massie Block, you will be with…Chris Plovert."

"Kori, you're with Josh." "Olivia with Dempsey." "Meena with Strawberry." "Alicia with Heather." "And Cam with Claire" said Mr. Manda as he emptied the cap.

"Sir, you didn't call me." Said Derrick as he clenched one of his fists under the desk.

"Oh, well who would be willing to have Derrick in their group?" Said Mr. Manda as he looked around the room.

Massie and Chris raised their hands. Claire and Cam rose they're hands and Alicia and Heather raised their hands, and Josh tried to raise his hand but Kori pushed it down.

"Umm… Let's have you with…OH. I have an idea. Well will do today's lesson and whoever makes the best cake out of the hands raised will be able to have Derrick partner with them." Said Mr. Manda as he looked up at the clock. "Begin"

Claire and Cam looked down at the recipe. They need to mix all the dry ingredients together first.

"Ok. We need to mix together the sugar, flour, and salt. 3 cups of sugar, 2 cups of flour, and 3 tsp. of salt." Said Claire as Cam measured out the ingredients and put them into the bowls. "No. not three _table_spoons Cam! _Tea_spoons!" She finished as she stopped him from dumping in the salt.

"Sorry." He aid before chuckling.

"S' Ok. Ok now we add the eggs and… Oh set he oven to 375." She said as she pulled out the eggs and butter. Cam walked over to the row of ovens and set one of the ovens before writing Claire and Cam on the chalk board above it.

"So. How are you guys doing?" Derrick asked as he walked over to Claire.

"Ok. Thanks for the necklace." Claire said as she nodded over towards her purse.

"It's no problem" said Derrick.

"How much was it. It's no knock-off." She said looking straight at him.

"Not as much as the tuition here." Said Derrick.

"How much?" said Claire again as she cracked the eggs into the bowl.

"Half a months allowance." He said. (those necklaces are like $350.)

"Are you kidding?" said Claire as she turned to look at him accidentally cracking the egg over the counter.

Derrick shook his head chuckling and his hair waved across his forehead.

Claire wiped up the egg and looked at him.

"I am not excepting that." She said as she pointed at him, accidentally spraying egg from the rag onto his face. (a/n I'm talking like the yoke and white on his face. Like a big mess not little splatters.)

Derrick flinched back as the egg hit his face. He reached up his hand and wiped the egg away from his eyes.

:"That wasn't nice Claire." He aid as he wiped the rest off his face and looked at in his hands.

"Oh my gosh. I am SOO sorry." She said.

Derrick smiled and wiped one of his hands on her cheek. She gasped and stared at him. She stuck her hand in the flour and flicked some into his face. He smiled before leaning on the table.

"Now, _that _wasn't nice" he said before taking some sugar and sprinkling it over her head.

Claire giggled before looking at Derrick.

"I bet I taste pretty sweet right now." She said giggling.

Derrick quickly looked over at Cam. He had just finished writing on the chalkboard. Claire followed his gaze.

""Hey Cam! I need another egg, I dropped one." Claire called as Cam smiled at her and walked over to the fridge.

Derrick looked back at her and she smiled.

"Well? I know you were going to say something." Said Claire as she turned back to Derrick.

"What did you say again?" Derrick joked.

"I bet I taste pretty sweet right now." She repeated while giggling.

"You always taste sweet." Said Derrick as he looked at her. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

Cam came back with an egg and Claire cracked it into the bowl. She stirred the ingredients together and then passed the bowl to Cam , who had set up the mixer.

"So what else do you guys need to do?" Derrick asked.

"We don't want the cookies to be airy and bubbly so we are going to stir it until the bubbles have left the dough." she said as Cam turned the speed of the beater up.

"Oh. Right." Said Derrick pretending to know why that was important.

"It makes them taste better." Said Cam as he turned of the mixer and pushed out the beaters.

He handed one to Claire and she ran her finger up one of the edges. The batter spilled onto her finger and she licked it off before doing the same to the rest of beater. She squirted hand sanitizer onto her hands and continued on with the dough.

"Is it supposed to be runny?" asked Derrick as he looked into the bowl.

"No. But we're not done yet." Said Claire as she pushed Derrick's head back from the bowl.

She poured in some milk and stuck in three sticks of butter. She then started to squish the butter down and mix it together with the dough. Soon it had become much less runny and actually looked like dough. She poked it twice and pulled her finger out.

"Ok. It's done. How about we make cute little shapes out of the dough." Claire suggested as Cam Pam'ed a cookie sheet.

"Umm…Sure?" said Cam as Claire pulled out a little of the dough and began to make it into a heart.

Cam grabbed some dough too and watched as Claire placed the heart on the sheet. He looked down at his clump of dough and started to shape it. Claire watched as he set his cookie down on the sheet.

"OH! That's such a good idea. We'll make shapes!" she said as she looked at her heart and Cam's triangle on the sheet.

So Claire made a diamond, and Cam made a circle, and Claire made a square, and Cam made a oval, and Claire made a octagon (which was very hard), and Cam made a Pyramid!! And then they were out of dough. These cookies were BIG.

Cam and Claire walked over and put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. The cookies were going to cook for… 18 minutes before they checked them. Cam walked over to Josh and Chris and started to talk to them. Alicia, Kristen, and Massie were over at one of their own tables obviously talking about Claire.

"Hey. How are the cookies?" asked Derrick as he leaned onto the table.

"They're cooking." Said Claire as she reached for her purse. She pulled out the necklace and looked at Derrick. "How much is half a months allowance?"

"I can't tell you that." Said Derrick.

"You better, or you'll never kiss me again." Said Claire.

"Oh really." Said Derrick before quickly bending down and pecking her lips.

"Derrick! What if someone saw us? Like massie? Or cam? They'd get soo mad." Said Claire looking around the room.

Too late. Kori and Strawberry were staring at Derrick and Claire with a shocked expression on their faces. They immediately started talking with each other while occasionally peeking at the two. Claire groaned and laid her forehead down on the edge of the table.

"Claire Relax. Nothing is going to happen." Said Derrick as the timer went off.

Claire walked over to the oven, put on some mitts, and pulled their cookies out. They were perfect. Gooey on the inside and crispy on the outside. She walked over to MR. Manda and showed him the cookies.

"Finally, the last batch." Said Mr. Manda before taking the triangle and biting into it. "I have the results! Derrick Harrington will be in…Ms. Block's, no, Ms. Lyons, No! Ms. Blocks…Ok how about this. Ms. Block and Ms. Lyons are partners with MR. Harrington and Cam you will be with Chris." Mr. Manda finished before releasing the class.

"Ready for detention?" asked Derrick as Cam pulled up beside Claire and Derrick.

"Yup." They both answered.

**Ok. This was a long chapter, not my long**_**est**_** but it was still long. 2 reviews and I'll be happy.**


	5. It'd that time again

**OK. i settled for more than 2 reviews. but you should be happy becuase I'm updating, WHEN I'M ON VACATION. in florida. so insetead of being outside tanning I'm inside writing you guys a new chapter.**

* * *

"Welcome to detention. yaaayyyy." said the teacher boringly. 

"So what do we do?" asked Derrick, looking around the classroom.

Cam was sitting in the back of the room in the right corner. Claire was sitting in the exact middle. And Derrick was in the front row in the desk closest to the door.

"um...well you...you do your homework. or you read. or just..." said Ms. Rondum.

"How about we talk?" asked Cam as he set his backback on his lap.

"Do you have homework?" Ms. Rondum asked.

"No." said Derrick putting his Math binder back into his backpack placing the penci labck into Claire's purse.

"What did you just put away?" Ms. Rondum asked.

"My finished Math homework." said Derrick.

Ms. Rondum raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"No really. He is super good at math." Claire said as she pulled out her Math binder, science binder, and Social studies binder. "So can he help me?"

"Only if he wants to." said Ms. Rondum.

Claire looked over at Derrick and he smiled. he agreed and she gathered all her books and moved up to the first row.

Derrick laid out her math binder first and looked at it.

"You're only in Algebra 1?" he asked as she flipped open to the chapter.

"Not everyone is as smart as you Derrick." Claire said as she pulled out her pencil.

"Does your teacher collect your homework?" Derrick asked 

"No." Claire answered.

Derrick pulled her binder toward him and started to work out the problems and was soon finished.

Claire was halfway through her scioence worksheet. Derrick and Claire both looked at eachother out of the corner of their eyes.

"What are we going to do? I know that Kori and Strawberry saw." Claire whispered to Derrick.

"I don't know. Meet me in the hall." said derrick as he rose from his seat and went to ask the teacher if he could use the bathroom. She let him go and Claire waited 7 minutes before walking up to her.

"Excuse me. Could I use the bathroom?" Claire asked when she got her attention.

"no. Wait until the other boy comes back." she said.

"I really can't. it's...that time of the month for me." Claire lied quickly and quietly as she could.

"Oh. I see. go ahead." said Ms. Rondum.

Claire walked out of the room and into the hallway. At the end of the hall stood Derrick rummaging through someone's locker.

"What are you doing?" said Claire as she speedwalked over to him. 

When he didn't answer she put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her tip-toes trying to look in.Suddenly he spun around, grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the air. Claire grabbed right below his elbow to steady herself and squeeled slightly. He set her back down, both of them grinning. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Claire asked again.

"Nothing. If they don't tell anyone fine." said Derrick.

"Right. So what do we do?" Asked Claire. There was 5 minutes left of Detention. The teacher was probably deep in her magazine. and Claire was at the bathroom for, 'that timme of the month.'

"Well we need our story straight. If they do spread it around. Are we dating?" Derrick asked.

"Yes." Claire said. Derrick smiled.

"Now, how long have we been dating?" derrick asked.

"3 weeks 5 days." said Claire. Derrick smiled again. 

"Have we ever kissed?" Derrick asked.

"Duh." 

"Ok. I'm good." Said Derrick before he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. he slid his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air. when she finally pulled back for air, Derrick leaned toward her. She giggled and turned her head.

"It's time to go back to class." She said as she linked her hand with his and led him back towards the classroom.

They walked back in and sat down. as soon as they had finished packing up their books the bell rang. 

"Ok. You're free." Said Ms. Rondum.

"Hey wanna finish your homework over at my house?" Derrick asked.

"Sure." She said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. 

Derrick and Claire waited for Cam to walk out and drive away before Derrick unlocked his bike and sat down. He looked back at Claire and she was texting on her phone. He rode over to her and crossed his arms on his handle bars. He stared at her for a few minutes before he saw she didn't realize he was right there. 

_this should be fun._ thought Derrick as he kicked his stand and stood in front of Claire.

Derrick leaned down and looked up at Claire's face. She was gone. Completly lost in her cell phone screen. Derrick snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hands on her hands. She jumped a little and then leaned back onto his chest. 

"Who're you texting?" Derrick asked.

"Layne." she replied. she hit enter and slipped her EnV into her pocket. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." he said as he hopped back onto his bike. Claire hopped on behind him and slinked her arms around his waist. She held on tightly as he kicked of and sped down the street. 

**ok. thats as good as you'll get becuase it's killer typing on a laptop with weird buttons and not being able to type it on word documents because the computer doesn't have it. UHHHH!! I am so stressed right now. reviews would help.**


	6. coming out of the closet I mean kitchen

**OK. i settled for more than 2 reviews. but you should be happy becuase I'm updating, WHEN I'M ON VACATION. in florida. so insetead of being outside tanning I'm inside writing you guys a new chapter. ON EASTER!! be verry happy.**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Thanx 2 like my BFF Madi for inspiring me for this chapter, she is like sooper awEsome. Well she really talked to me when i was bored.**

Cam's mom pulled up in front of the Block's house.  She looked out the window and sighed.

"Call me when you want to come home." she said to Cam as he hopped out of the car.

"Kay mom. Love ya, Bye!" he said as he shut the door and ran across the yard and around the back.

He got to the backyard and jogged over to Claire's house. He knocked five times and waited at the front door. sooner or later Todd came running up to the door and opened it.

"Hey. Is Claire here?" Cam asked.

"No. She's still at Detention. she said it went longer than she thought and that she would be home by 5:45." he answered.

"Detentions over. I was in it with her and...DERRICK!" he said as he realized what was up. "I gotta go. thanks for the info."

"OK. Um, Bye." Todd said as he closed the door.

Cam walked to the front of the house and groaned. Massie was in the front yard walking towards the house with bags on her arms.

"Ca-aaamm!" She called as she saw him walking down the driveway.

"Oh. Hey Massie." he said glumly. "I uh gotta go. to do...soccer. I'm going to Derrick's for soccer." he said.

He quickly walked down the drive and ran down the side walk. He took  a left, right, left, left, right, right, left, left, adn then he was there. He walked up to the door and knocked. He stepped back and waited for Derrick to open the door. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds, 5 seconds, 6 sec-

The door opened and there stood Derrick. He smiled and said hi.

"Can I come in?" Cam asked.

"Sure." said Derrick as he stepped back and let Cam walk in. "Sit down, I'll get us some soda's." Derrick said as he retreated to the kitchen.

**IN THE KITCHEN** 

"Shhh...Cam's in the other room." Derrick said to Claire who had her books spread out across the bar counter.

"Why did you let him in?" Claire asked.

"He's my Best Friend...until he finds out about us." he said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"He likes you." Derrick said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." said Derrick walking around the counter next to her. "But, you already have a boyfriend." he finished quickly kissing her.

"I know. Now how do we stop a murder from happening?" she asked.

"We could just tell him." Derrick said hopefully.

"Or we could say you tutor me." she suggested.

"Of course." he said bowing to her. He grinned his goofy grin and grabbed the two bottle of soda and walked back out to Cam.

"Hey, dude. here." derrick siad handing Cam a soda. "Cam I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" said Cam suspiciously. he already knew what it was.

"You have to go. I have someone else over." Derrick said.

"I know." Cam said

"You do?" Derrick asked truely suprised.

"It's Claire. Dude, you knew. I told you." Cam said staring at Derrick.

"We were already meeting." said Derrick trying to get it to Cam.

"Really?" said Cam not believing him.

"She needed Help. It's no big deal." Derrick said.

"YES IT IS! MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING MY EX!" Cam yelled standing up.

"Dude. Wait here." Said Derrick before walking back into the kitchen.

"He knows." Derrick said.

"I heard." Claire replied.

"What should I do?" Derrick asked.

"Tell him the truth. If we lie and he hears at school, it'll be even worse." she said. "I'll come out and talk to him to."

"OK" he said as they both walked out.

Cam was sitting with his head in his hands. Claire walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Cam?" she asked as she placed her hand on his back. "Cam? Are you ok?"

"He knew Claire. He knew I liked you and he still...he still dated you." he said.

"When did you tell him?" Claire asked.

"Today. At Political economics." Cam said.

"Oh. Well, Cam, we've been dating for... 3 weeks and 5 days. ever since we had that fight at the Caf." Claire said as Cam's face turned from sad, to mad, to suprise.

"I have to go." He said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"I think he's upset." said Derrick as Claire watched the door close.

"Let's go finish our homework." she said

"You mean yours right?" Derrick asked.

"No. I mean ours." said claire as she placed her math binder in front of him.

"Dang. I'm only doing this becuase I love you." he said as he gave her a kiss and linked his hand with hers.

"I know. i feel the same way." said Claire.

**ok. thats as good as you'll get becuase it's killer typing on a laptop with weird buttons and not being able to type it on word documents because the computer doesn't have it. UHHHH!! I am so stressed**** right now. reviews would help.**


	7. Starts with a B ends with a R

**OK. back on the same laptop becuase I am ober bored at my G's house. And they're going to CANADA!! yay! so i get to write a chapter for every single one of my stories.**

Derrick quickly scribbled down the last problem of Claire's homework and closed her binder. As he was closing hte binder he could see skimps of her pages. He stopped on one of her pagesand looked at it. It was a list of something. Derrick. Cam. Josh. Dempsey. Kemp. Chris A. Mark. Peter. David. Mike. Alex. Andrew.

"Whats this?" he asked as he showed her the list.

Claire blushed before she pulled the sheet out of her binderand crumpled it up. "Nothing."

Derrick looked at her quizzically but dropped the subject. Claire finished her science worksheet and put it back in her backpack. Derrick put her binder and book in her backpack. Claire pulled out her social studies binder and looked at the questions.

"I so don't want to do this." Claire said as she looked at the questions.

"We don't have to." Said Derrick as he shut the book for her.

"Oh really?" Claire said as she looked over at him.

"Yes. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I dunno. Wanna go watch TV?" she said as she scooted off the stool.

"Sure." Derrick sighed.

The two of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. They looked through the chanels and decided to watch Harry Potter 5. The movie was already half-way over, but they watched it anyway. They were in the middle of the DA meeting before Christmas. Cho and Harry were talking and...

"She so canNOT kiss."

"Oh. Really? How do you know?" Derrick said.

"SHES EATING HIS FACE!!" Claire said as she threw her arms at the screen.

"Well then, would you care to demenstrate a good kiss?" Derrick said.

"Naturally." Claire said as she leaned over to Derrick.

She stopped right before his lips and smiled. Derrick groaned and looked at her.

"What's wrong Derrick?" Claire said, teasingly, as she laid her hand on his chest.

"No teasing, Claire." Derrick said.

"Fine." Claire said.

She leaned in again, and this time she kissed him on the mouth. Derrick leaned in and Claire placed her hands on either side of his face. Derrick slid his hand behind her neck and tugged her onto his lap. Claire pulled back from the kiss and frowned while panting.

"oh Come On!" she said.

"What?!" Derrick half whined half still confused.

"That didn't give you a boner? How hard do I have to try?" Claire said.

"Not that hard. Just gotta know how to work me." Derrick said as he smiled and chuckled.

"Oh really?" said Claire.

"Yeah." Derrick said back.

"Let me see." Claire said as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh! I know."

She leaned in again and placed her hand on his chest.

"You okay?" she murmured as her breath tickled his lips.

"Yeah." Derrick said.

Claire smiled and kissed him on the lips. Derrick's hands instinctivly went to her neck and lower back and Claire pushed her hands into his hair. She heard Derrick groan as he pulled her onto his lap once more. Now they were where they left off. Claire pushed herslef against Derrick and pulled one of her legs over so she was straddling him. He pulled her body up against his and wrapped both his hands around her back. Claire pulled back quickly before kissing him again. With each passing second, the two became more horozontal. Soon they were both laying on the couch making out. Claire pulled up panting and looked at Derrick.

"Anything now?" She said as she looked down.

"Definatly." he said as she laughed.

Derrick quickly kissed her one more time as the both of them sat up.

"wow." Claire panted as she looked over at the TV. "oh. I have to go. My parents are expecting me home now."

"OK." Derrick said as he stood up with her and helped her get her stuff. He walked her to the door and held her hand.

"Wanna meet tomorrow for lunch?" Derrick asked.

"Absolutly." Claire said as she smiled and kissed him one last time before she stepped out the door.

Derrick leaned against the frame as he watched her walk down the front steps.

"So...It's true?" They heard someone say and both their heads spun to the end of Derricks driveway where Massie stood.

**BABA! totally awEsome right? dont just say it out loud...Review it!! cause that makes me happy!! YAYYY!!**


End file.
